


Backfire

by purplemoonabove



Series: "School Girl"'s Bet [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insults Gone Too Far, M/M, Mixed feelings, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sequel to Lucky Loser, Your Wish is Granted, fight fight fight!, finally posted!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Lance is still wearing the school girl outfit. Keith has mixed emotions on this. Bad choice of words cause fists to fly.This was not supposed to happen.SEQUEL TO LUCKY LOSER!





	Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with the idea of Lucky Loser, it was because of a JuLance Day 14: High School drawing, made by @icradleyouinmyarms from Instagram. When I actually started writing it, I kept on thinking of that Klance Snapchat comic by @scrubster_ lol, and the thought remained as I write this sequel.
> 
> So, I like to dedicate both stories over to the mentioned two, and their absolutely amazing drawings! If you guys get the chance, go and follow them on Instagram!
> 
> You'd be surprised how many people I follow on Instagram just because of the Klance/Voltron/mainly Klance artwork lol

Lance was used to Keith being quiet, but he was pretty sure, he broke him. 

“What’s the matter, Keith? Cat got your tongue?” 

Those eyes of his moved automatically from Lance’s face to the school uniform. He must be straining his muscles for being frozen in his position. Lance knew for sure he was shocked — or better yet, flabbergasted, but he couldn’t help but notice the remaining blush on his cheeks. Is it him, or did it grow a little when Keith looked back at the uniform? 

If he was, who was he to deny the interest? 

“Like what you see~?” He teased, almost a purr. 

Lance’s pride grew when his ears caught a small choke out of the emo paladin; as well, his eyes spotting the blush now physically growing in front of him. Proud of himself, he then began to twirl, nice and slow so that every angel, with a smooth swaying in every step, was captured. 

Lance didn’t have to worry about Keith knowing his romantic feelings to him. All he knew were the rival ones, and if anything, he would eventually believe that Lance was messing with him, which technically he was. In the meanwhile, he was going to enjoy the face that he made Keith speechless. And all by just wearing this outfit instead of snapping back at him in an argument. 

Okay, so maybe, Pidge was off the hook. 

Key word: maybe. 

Once back to Keith, he then playfully pouted and placed his hands on his hips, leaning on one side. “Seriously, dude? I know that I’m gorgeous and killing this look, but come on. Say _something_.” 

He purged his lips when all he got was silence in return. He then waved his hand in front of him, and like always, it broke Keith out of his state of shock. 

“Lance!” He blurted out, his hands dramatically gesturing the outfit. “What, on Earth, are you wearing?!” 

“First off, we are too many light years away from home.” That earned him a glare from him, having Lance smirk. “And second, it’s just a uniform.” 

“ _Just a uniform?_ ” He emphasized. “That’s a _girl’s_ uniform! Where the hell did you get it?! No way you’re that stupid to have here, hidden away.” 

“Oh! So, all of a sudden, you’re interested in my private life now?” He teased, leaning down at him. Keith immediately pressed back on the couch, warning eyes at Lance while keeping his distance. “Who says I wouldn’t keep this around? Wouldn’t it be just a coincidence that I have this? Probably got it secretly from our last space mall shopping?” 

“Knowing you and your sick attachment to Allura, not likely.” 

Okay. Hurtful. He dropped the smirk, getting defensive instantly as he straightened up. “It is not sick; I’m merely showing my admiration towards her.” 

“And yet still doesn’t understands when a girl says ‘no’.” Lance snarled at him, then raised an eyebrow when realization came upon the pale face. 

“What?” He growled softly. 

“The girl’s uniform...” He pointed at it then looked up to him. “You gained a kink, didn’t you?” 

Lance widened his eyes, his eyebrows scrunching. _What?!_

“You’re so used to Allura, declining you, that somehow during the time being, it became some sort of kink. So, you found and bought the outfit, and just so happened to come up to me so you can start to decline to me, right? Is this really going to help you? To mend with every loss... Or is much more than— ** _!_** ** _!!_ **” 

Keith couldn’t insult any more. 

Lance couldn’t recall how it started, but he was aware of their positions as fists were thrown, feet were kicking, and bruises were appearing on their skins as they fought in the room. If Pidge and Hunk were listening on this, they should have come in the moment Keith tackled Lance to the ground, causing a loud slam that could have gotten anyone’s attention. He’s surprised no one else came in the room, finding out who was causing this racket. 

How dare he insult him like that?! That was too damn far! He couldn’t stand it, being insulted and accused of wearing this outfit for a pathetic kink. He rather be called a goofball than be told on having that! That’s just sick! He let out all his irritation and anger towards his actions, but mostly, he placed all his hurt in them. Rival or not, those words actually did hurt him more than the others before. Did Keith really think that low of him? He was no Shiro, that’s for sure, but he wasn’t a creep. Not only was it sick, it was cold. Colder than the temperature outside, in the huge area of space. And he wasn’t going to let this go. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

All Lance meant to do was mess with Keith, have him freak out at the sight of the outfit on him. But, unfortunately, even wearing the outfit was not enough for Keith to call him out and insult him, and even had the gull to add his crush on Allura into it. He never done that before, and he chooses now to do so? Lance honestly wouldn’t deny on saying it didn’t sting. Actually, not only did it sting, but also bruised and marked him with those words. Through all the people that brought the bi out of him, it had to be Keith. 

Sure, he wouldn’t deny the ridiculous nature of their past arguments, but they were never this deep into their feelings. You don’t see Lance running his mouth, mentioning Keith’s parents with insults and mocking, or saying how much Shiro was a fool to be around him. This was getting too deep for him, especially with his heart aching. His crush may be hitting hard with his punches and kicks, but his words were the real low blow. 

… 

Keith noticed Lance slowing down on his moves until they eventually came into a stop. He raised an eyebrow as Lance was focused on his thoughts. He watched as he went from anger to annoyed to defeated to depression. He wasn’t sure if it was on the fight or whatever is going on in his mind. It was small, but Keith can easily notice within a mile. He noticed a lot of details about Lance whenever they were around in the same room, including now. No doubt that he was thinking about his words, ones that he never meant to say at all. 

He just didn’t want Lance to know that... he actually did like him in that outfit. 

Keith technically didn’t have a thing with guys in skirts, but he had a thing with Lance looking good in anything, including this one. It looked incredible, breathtaking, unbelievable, and later sexy when they fought. He had to scold with himself for perking a little, and repeatedly, every time the shirt fluttered high enough to show off his underwear. Briefs, real nice. 

But he just couldn’t tell him that! It would be weird, especially since Lance knew many things about him, and liking Lance is not one of them. Besides, he knew Lance was straight, and likes Allura. Everyone knows that, but they don’t know, except Shiro, that he liked Lance, despite the so-called rivalry between them. 

Even though Lance annoys him, hurting his feelings was not on the to-do list. Seeing that depression on his face faded all desires to continue fighting, and brought an ache over to his heart. He’s such an idiot. 

… 

Their loud breathing started to fade as the two focused on their thoughts. It wasn’t long until they realized the silence and soon looked over to each other. Immediate eye contact was filled with focus and seriousness as they both straightened up, no longer wishing to fight any further. They already messed up the floor more than the furniture, thankfully, best to just leave it there. 

Keith was the first to break the awkward silence. 

“Seriously. Why are you wearing that?” 

“...It was Pidge’s idea.” 

Of course, Keith thought. 

Lance soon walked over to the couch, wincing at the aches he got at certain places that will possibly become bruises. He then plotted on the couch, his legs spreading apart without a care on the skirt. “I lost a bet against her, so I had to wear this to make a fool out of myself to you.” 

“Oh.” Keith followed, and sat down. He groaned softly at his own aches, catching Lance’s attention with a blank look, but guilt was in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I shouldn’t have attacked you.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Keith assured, bringing his head back to rest and stare at the ceiling. “What I said... I didn’t mean them, not one word. I’m sorry, I went too far.” He brought his head down, then glanced over to him. “I’m really sorry.” 

Lance nodded in understanding. A little tension was lifted off his shoulders. 

“I just figured that you were here to mess with me, and I was right. Should have expected Pidge was involved in it, though...” 

Lance chuckled softly, having one side of Keith’s lips lift up. 

“So, I just said the first thing out of my stupid mind so you wouldn’t focus so much on it.” 

“Well, it worked. But! It’s not a big deal, anyway,” Lance said, starting to be himself again. “I mean, it’s not like you actually like me in this.” He chuckled now loud. “But, that’s crazy, right?” Lance looked over to him, amused — only to drop the grin, and his eyes widened. “Keith?” 

Keith’s mouth was covered. His eyes stared back at the ground, to the side. And his face, right across from it, was a huge rose red blush. Awkwardness was slipping out of him. His eyes widened further, and his heart started racing at the belief, coming true. Keith... He... 

“You... _like me_ in this?” 

“No?!” Keith actually squeaked out, turning further away. “O-of course not! Why would I?! I-It's just a stupid outfit! No big deal! You, you, you just look ridiculous. I’m surprised you got the guts to wear such a thing! I don’t care!” He crossed both his arms and legs while slouching. Lance can see the red coming up in his ears. 

He stared on in shock. And soon, a wide smile grew on his face. 

“You like me.” 

“No.” 

“You like me.” 

“Nooo.” 

“You like me!” 

“Nooo!” 

“You. Like. Meee!” 

“NO!” 

Lance immediately got up, jumping around and forgetting about the aches. He was too happy to care about it because— “You like me, you like me~!” He sing-sung. Keith, blushing red, gritted his teeth in annoyance and glared at him. 

“Do not!” 

“Do too!” 

“Shut up!” 

“Neveeer~!” 

“ _Lance—_ ” 

“You like me, you like me~! You like me, you like me—Woo! Too slow!” Keith lunged forward, trying to tackle him, only for the Cuban to easily go to an opposite side. It wasn’t long until the two now were running around like children, Keith shouting and Lance laughing happily. It was cut off short when Keith pinned an unexpected Lance against the wall, face planting until he turned around. Their faces were now inches separate from the pinning. 

Lance smiled happily at him. “You like me in this,” he teased. 

Keith clicked his tongue, still glaring at him but didn’t have much an effect on getting rid of that annoying smile. 

That annoying, irritating, interesting... 

Thin and... soft... 

Lance then blushed himself, noticing his eyes were direct at his lips. His heart raced again, getting nervous as he soon stared at Keith’s lips. They were a tad chapped, but looked soft to touch. Maybe he could... 

“Mph!” 

Keith was one step ahead of him. For once, Lance didn’t mind. 

Closing his eyes and returning the kiss, he wrapped his arms around his neck. His hands ran through his surprisingly soft raven hair. Keith removed his hands from the wall, and placed them on his hips. Lance shivered a little at his fingers, touching his revealing skin from the lifted shirt. 

It felt a little awkward at first, but soon the two were in a steady, smooth dance with their lips while enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Lance was loving this, Keith was loving this, and neither one wanted to stop. Lance then tilted his head, having the kiss get more passionate but the idea of tonsil hockey didn’t come in mind, just yet. Right now, they rather just have their lips dance and never stop. 

“Waah!” 

“Oh my god, it worked!” 

Unfortunately, Lance forgot about the two ear droppers at the door. The two immediately pulled apart, their faces bright and got redder in embarrassment. An amused Pidge and a startled Hunk, his eyes covered, stood at the open door. 

“Now, uh, what were you saying about getting back at me, Lance?” She taunted, leaning against the wall with a smirk. “I think a “thank you” would be in order.” 

“F*** you, Pidge!” 

“I think that’s Keith’s job.” 

“Waah!” Hunk shouted, then covered his ears. “I don’t wanna hear this!” He then started running from the area. Pidge watched, her amusement dropping with a raised eyebrow. 

“Can’t you take a joke?!” She shouted over to him, then turned back — only to immediately stand straight, her hands up in defense. “Woah, now. Now, Keith, it was just a joke. No need to bring your dagger into this... Keith... Dude...! _Shiro!_ ” 

“PIDGE!” 

“ _HEEEELLP!!_ ” 

Waving his dagger about, Keith chased after the frightened brains of Voltron, leaving the flustered school boy in the room. His body dragged down, now sitting on the ground. His fingers shakily touched his lips, the lingering feel from Keith’s still remaining. Keith... kissed him. Keith kissed him. He kissed him... And liked him in this outfit! 

He likes him! 

His face now red as tomato, his hands immediately covered his face and muffled out his high manish squeals. 

It’s official. 

Pidge was off the hook... Then again, Keith could just get back at her for him. 

Even better! 


End file.
